Disco Inferno
Disco Inferno ' by ''The Trammps is featured in Saturday Night Glee-ver, the 16th episode of the Season Three. It's sung mainly by Mercedes Jones with clear back-up vocals from Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez. Mercedes is confused about her future and her dream and she is no Rachel Berry just traveling to New York for her big Broadway dreams. Mercedes, along with Brittany and Santana, break into the song in the school hallways and enters the choir room with Mercedes wearing a stunning red dress. During the performance, they dance atop of the disco floor as New Directions enjoy the performance and even Sam is seen filming the clip. Afterwards, it is revealed that Sam uploaded the performance on YouTube and it seems people who viewed the video gave good reviews making Mercedes happy with Sam. In Goodbye, it is revealed that Mercedes had been offered a recording contract, as a back up singer due to the popularity of this video. Lyrics '''Santana & Brittany: Burn Burn Burn Burn Burn baby burn Burn baby burn Burn baby burn Burn baby burn Burnin' Mercedes: To my surprise One hundred stories high! People getting loose y'all Getting down on the roof, I tell ya Folks are screaming out of control It was so entertaining When the boogie started to explode I heard somebody say (Santana & Brittany: Burn baby burn) Disco inferno (Santana & Brittany: Burn baby burn) Burn that mother down (Santana & Brittany: Burn baby burn) Disco inferno (Santana & Brittany: Burn baby burn) Burn that mother down (Santana & Brittany: Burnin') Satisfaction (Santana & Brittany: Do do do) came in a chain reaction (Santana & Brittany: Burnin') I couldn't get enough So I had to self-destruct (Santana & Brittany: Do do do) The heat was on, (With Santana & Brittany: Rising) Rising to the top Everybody is going strong (Santana & Brittany: Do do do) And that is when my spark got hot I heard somebody say (Santana & Brittany: Burn baby burn) Disco inferno (Santana & Brittany: Burn baby burn) Burn that mother down (Santana & Brittany: Burn baby burn) Disco inferno (Santana & Brittany: Burn baby burn) Burn that mother down Mercedes with Santana & Brittany: Up above my head I hear music, I hear music That makes me know There's a party somewhere Mercedes: Satisfaction (Santana & Brittany: Do do do) came in a chain reaction (Santana & Brittany: Burnin') I couldn't get enough So I had to self-destruct (Santana & Brittany: Do do do) yeah The heat was on, (With Santana & Brittany: Rising) Rising to the top Everybody is going strong (Santana & Brittany: Do do do) And that is when my spark got hot I heard somebody say (Santana & Brittany: Burn baby burn) Disco inferno (Santana & Brittany: Burn baby burn) Burn that mother down (Santana & Brittany: Burn baby burn) Disco inferno (Santana & Brittany: Burn baby burn) Burn that mother down (Santana & Brittany: Burn baby burn) Owwwww! (Santana & Brittany: Burn baby burn) Burn that mother down (Santana & Brittany: Burn baby burn) Disco inferno (Santana & Brittany: Burn baby burn) Burn that mother down Trivia *There is no real "Mercedes Inferno" video on YouTube. *The recording of this performance uploaded to YouTube by Sam helped Mercedes in getting a recording contract. *Heather Morris and Naya Rivera actually recorded the back-up vocals for this song. *This song was Mercedes' 17th solo on the show. Gallery Disco-Inferno-5.png Disco-Inferno-4.png Disco-Inferno-3.png Disco-Inferno-2.png Disco-Inferno-1.png 6a00d8341c730253ef0167650f6e3e970b-800wi.jpg Disco Inferno 2.png Disco Inferno.png Disco Inferno 3.png BrittcedesInferno.png 4znhl_480x270_22achi.jpg disco-inferno.jpg Videos thumb|right|300px Navigational Category:Season Three Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce